Field
At least one aspect generally relates to high-speed data communications interfaces, and more particularly, configuring the input and output pins of an application processor.
Background
Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. For example, the application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. Moreover, multiple standards are defined for interconnecting certain components of the mobile devices. For example, there are multiple types of interface defined for communications between an application processor and a display or camera within mobile device, including the Display System Interface (DSI) standard specified by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance.
The MIPI Alliance specifies the “C-PHY” standard, which provides high-speed data communication over a trio of wires. In some instances, it may be desirable to reconfigure the wiring between devices for ease of routing, for example. The additional hardware required to facilitate flexible routing can increase device complexity and cost.